Making a Point
by reflecting
Summary: ItaSaku Sequel to 'Little Voice'. Seeing them in the café talking had stirred something in his mind. A possibility he hadn’t considered...and off he goes to make his point.
1. Chapter 1

**Beta:** Once again, the charming darling **cream tea anyone**(-blows kisses-)

**Pairing:** ItaSaku

**Genre:** Romance, humor, AU non-massacre

**Rating:** T (tell me if it needs to be put under Mature)

**Warnings:** Probably OOC, suggestive themes, swearing, crack, different writing styles, English isn't my first language

**Summary: **Seeing them in the café talking had stirred something in his mind. A possibility he hadn't considered...and off he goes to make his point.

**Notes:** This is the Sequel to "Little Voice", and it is written like a kind of Prequel leading up to the Sequel. I've made it so that there might be a chance for another Sequel if this story gets a positive response. Yes, I'm a review-hog (haha oh my dear cream tea…).

Oh! And because _this site_ (god it won't even let me write the name of it!!) is stupid - questionsmarks, spaces between words...stuff like that..can be missing. Just so you know. lol.

* * *

**o-****oOo****-o**

**Making a Point**

**oOo**

There were few things that caught Itachi Uchiha's interest. Contrary to popular belief, he did not enjoy the prospect of being the heir of his powerful clan nor did he take much notice of the political world in which he was supposed to rule one day. He didn't like the money, the girls his looks provided, or even the crude - sometimes all too violent - S-rank missions he excelled in so. He hated people's stupidity, naivety and weaknesses. The exception to this: intelligence, books.

_Itachi is quite fond of the colour red, though he doesn't know if it's subconsciously influenced by the colour of his clan's symbol, the colour of his clan's powerful eyes or even the colour of the blood staining his hands. But in any case, it remains a fact; red catches his eye._

He had been inclined to take a second look at the young female last night. The first glance had given him a view of her thin summer dress; a flowing skirt and a low-cut cleavage. Typical for a kunoichi who had spent her years training, the body underneath red, silky fabric had been of a slim, slight, muscular figure. He had been able to tell she dealt with dodging rather than attacking, quite the opposite to himself. But when his eyes had roamed her body for the second time, taking in all that red, a very odd feature of hers had caught his already engaged interest - Her hair.

_Pink: a charmingly, innocent shade of red. It is so very feminine, but almost disgustingly sweet to look at. He guesses it isn't dyed, with the uncanny way it matches so naturally with her looks._

When she'd turned her head, and the light had caught in her shining emerald eyes, he'd wondered where he'd seen her before. Someone like her should not go unnoticed, and she had seemed vaguely familiar.

_She's a far cry from the women he'd had before, yet she leaves the impression that her warm smile could be the death of a man in its deceiving innocence._

From that point on, when he'd finally locked his gaze with her green gem-eyes, it had gotten quite out of hand. He'd learned that her hair was, indeed, natural. And after a heated night of passion, the frustration of waking up eager for another round only to find the bed empty and cold, save for himself. (He still had a hard time to accept the fact that she had slipped out of his grip unnoticed) and the forgotten article of clothing left behind had only served to strengthen his determination to learn more about this girl.

_His little brother provides quite vivid answers to his questions, and Tsunade-sama (boldly) refuses to give him any files on her precious apprentice. But instead he finds that observing the pink-haired __kunoichi__ is very entertaining._

Itachi had started his little game of observation around noon, when he had been called to the Hokage for his future mission. Managing to catch Sasuke on the way, he'd taken as much information as he could without making him too suspicious. Not that he cared, but you never know

Once he started his little private mission, it was already early afternoon and Itachi had guessed she'd woken up and started her day. Once again he'd regretted not waking up to see her reaction; he was sure she would not disappoint. The girl wasn't shy in showing her emotions, and he found it very amusing. What would she think of sleeping with her teammate's older brother? She hadn't complained last night, but he was sure he'd erased all rational thought from her pretty little head by then.

_Her delighted moans pierce the silence of the room, caused by his skillful lips as they descend, her bare chest pressing close to his face. The arch of her back is teasingly athletic – hips pressing against his in need – and her pretty, delicate face flushed with arousal. He smirks smugly when she whimpers; his fingers tracing circles on the inside of her strong thighs. He leads her on, heightens her pleasure; savors her innocence as he slowly devours the delicious essence of her passion. _

When he'd finally found her, she'd been sparring with that loudmouth Naruto. How his little brother could deal with such a social and outrageous boy was a mystery, but not one he was willing to figure out.

The clothing she had been wearing successfully hid any evidence of his presence, and he'd frowned slightly at her obvious discomfort. Itachi hadn't interfered though; keeping his distance as he'd watched her fight with his blood-limit activated. He'd recognized the strength, admiring it, as she'd split trees and separated the ground.

_ He'd heard that she is the 'weak link' in their Team 7, but somehow he finds that hard to believe. If she manages to keep his little brother, the __Kuuybi__ container and the Copy Nin together then she could not be weak; merely a link. __But as for physical strength…_

_He registers an ounce of shock as she flips him over. Trapped underneath a petite body that is marked by his lust, he fights the urge to regain the iron-control he had thought he had. Her rosebud-lips are swollen from his kisses, but the smirk adoring them takes his mind off her previously desperate whimpers. Excitement tugs at his lower stomach, makes him shiver, at the turn of events. She had not yet succumbed to his charms, she had fooled him with her innocence, and she was not going down without a fight. The challenge in her pale, emerald eyes is the first, the only, to ever have stared down into his own dark orbs without faltering._

Sasuke had arrived, catching the pink-haired nin with surprise. Itachi hadn't bothered to make out what they had been saying; had been content with only watching her.

_The way her brows furrow, her eyes glazes over as if she is leading a conversation with someone else even while you speak to her, are all such fascinating quirks. She is tired, panting, but makes quiet small-talk as she waits for him to catch his breath too. It's soothing, her voice. The words which leaves her mouth sometimes seems unintended, as if she's accidently saying thoughts out aloud, but mostly they are well-placed. He had never pictured himself having a completely serious conversation about sex and different position with his mate in bed though. But the information that almost absently leaves her pretty little mouth is worth considering for later use._

When she fled to her apartment, leaving a very confused blonde and rather suspicious Sasuke, Itachi considered following. But instead, he'd waited for his little brother to finish sparring with Naruto. When they had both collapsed and had lain down on the ground, he'd appeared.

He'd engaged Sasuke in a rather dull conversation, smiling slightly in amusement as his little brother's best friend had desperately tried to join. It hadn't taken too long to lead the subject where he'd wanted it to go. He'd gotten his answers, but to the price of a deepened suspicion. Not that he'd cared, he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed, quite the opposite.

_She sleeps peacefully; the sound of her breathing is calming and it almost lulls him to join her in her vulnerable state of complete __oblivion. He wonders absently who else had lain like this with her in their arms, not too surprised to have found out she was not a virgin. He feels almost sated; the warmth they share so common during night like these, but yet so unfamiliar and alien to his senses. He knows he would not mind returning home, if he found this in his bed._

Seeing them in the café talking had stirred something in his mind. A possibility he hadn't considered. She was in his little brother's team; she'd blushed when they'd spoken. The brothers were quite alike, and she'd snuck out of his home, unnoticed; no doubt putting quite some effort into her actions.

But reading their lips, Itachi had been slightly calmed. The conversation had been about him, making it quite possible that the source of her blushing was not his younger brother. Feeling that he really should make a point, he'd swiftly left the scene to fetch the perfect thing.

_He wakes up, tired but refreshed after the longest night of sleep he had gotten in a while. Realising even before his eyes had opened, that she was gone. The warmth was no longer as soothing; the smell of her hair lingering as a sweet aftertaste. As he sweeps his gaze over the room, he spots the red, lacy bra he had so easily discarded last night. He concludes that today, it should be properly taken care of…till he finds use for it._

o-oOo-o

oOo

Sakura stared, horrified, at the man standing by the table before slowing risking a glance at her teammate. She immediately wished she hadn't, the look on his face would've made her laugh had her bra (_in his older brother__'__s hand!!)_ not been the cause.

**C'mon, it's not like it's the end of the world! I mean, I'm sure he's seen one before. Now stop gaping like a bloody fish and get yourself together! Geez, ****Itachi**** is finally here and all you do is completely embarrassing us by making that stupid face of yours!**

"Err…"

**Well, at least it's a start…**

"Brother?! What the hell--?"

**Oh ****yay****! Jump him, ****Sasuke****! Jump him!! ****Nothing like two ****hotties**** getting it on, no?**

_Oh. My. God! I cannot hear you! LA-LA-LA!! THIS is NOT happening. It is NOT HAPPENING!!_

"Hello Sasuke, I'm sorry to intrude, but this—"_god no, NO, stop waving it around you…you _**(sexy)**_ bastard!! _"needs to be returned."

**Sorry to break it to you, but it is happening. Now, calmly take the bra offered to you by this handsome man and **_**smile.**_** He'll be dazzled! **

"Shit…" Taking her undergarments, Sakura was quite positive that her face was redder than ever, and that if there was something that might make her want to end her life, this was it. Whatever Itachi was trying to do, she couldn't help but believe he was succeeding beyond expectations. As usual.

"Surprised, little brother?" At his amused question, Sakura grimaced. How could he be so… so **(incredibly hot)** _calm??_ What was this?!

"Surprised?" Sasuke hissed, catching her attention. She was slightly pleased to see that his usual blank expression was livid **(he doesn't like it when his brother rubs it in his face, hmm?)** and his pale cheeks flaming red. "Was that really necessary brother?! What are you trying to do?"

"Hn," Itachi grunted, calmly leaning over to Sakura sporting a **(gorgeous…)** smirk. Twirling a pink lock between his outstretched fingers, making her breath hitch **(oh ****yeeessss**** kiss me baby!!)** and glanced over to his very uncomfortable-looking little brother. "I'm merely making a point, Sasuke."

_Err…what? What point could he possibly be making by bringing my bra to—_**oh god he is so close, just shut up and **_**kiss him**_** woman!!**

"Pick you up at 7," he murmured in a soft, commanding voice before disappearing almost instantly in a puff of smoke – leaving a very confused Sakura and an awfully disorientated Sasuke behind.

"What--he---I mean, I just---and you?" Sakura spit out; eyes huge and darting to one Uchiha to where the other one had been seconds ago, and back. Her bra was clenched painfully in her grip; seams ripping as she seemed completely oblivious to its obvious pain. It took approximately 10 seconds of silence before Itachi's last words made it through her rather jumbled mind.

**Oh my God…it's a DATE! SHANNARO!! ****More Sexy****Uchiha**** for the Beautiful ****Haruno**

"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?!" she yelled when realization hit home, making her stand up; violently shaking her fist **(you know you're breaking that, and it was such a pretty one too!)** in the process. Sasuke, seemingly seething at the embarrassing situation, felt slightly relieved that she hadn't turned into a puddle of Fan Girl mud at his brother's sudden appearance and command **(but rather disturbed by the object in your hand. Sakura… hey, are you listening?!)**.

"And what the hell does he mean by 'I'm merely making a point'??" she continued, feeling her anger build up. "Are all you Uchiha's arrogant **(sexy!)** bastards?! What is _wrong_ with that guy?! He comes in, with my bloody _bra – _embarrassing me in front of my friend_ –_ and requests a _date,_ like it's _obvious _that I'm going!!"

**Oh but you **_**are**_** going, and you know it. So he's actually got a poi—**_don't you even DARE to finish that!_

"Ehum, Sakura?"

"WHAT?!"

"I think you should – eerr – put…_that…_ away. People are…staring."

Yelping, Sakura quickly stuffed her lacy underwear into her pocket and sat down; resisting the urge to bang her head into the table as to avoid further embarrassment _(as if that's possible!!)._ She was feeling slightly ill at the thought of how fast the news of her in the café with Sasuke – and Itachi bringing her bra – was going to spread, and what rumors would follow…

**The question is…which Fan Girls are worse; ****Itachi's**** or ****Sasuke's?**

_Oh God…._

**o-****oOo****-o**

**oOo**

* * *

**End Note:** Well, yeah...horrible isn't it? I wouldn't want to deal with Fan Girls, and I am one myself...kinda...yeah...anyway, like I said, it's possible I'll write another one-shot for this XD So...REVIEW!!! -grins-**  
**


	2. Sequel up!

**The Sequel is out.**

I thank you all who have faved and reviewed! You're very kind! :D Although, the story alerts weren't very necessary since it's a one-shot.

Anyway, I've now written the sequel, which is another one-shot, with the title **Takeaway.**

**It is however rated M.**

Don't read it unless you can deal with sex.

Well, I hope you'll like it anyway.

Thanks for reading!

-hugs-


End file.
